


Hold Me In Your Arms Tell Me You Mean It ~ Brian May x Reader

by linqueenieeeee



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute Brian May, F/M, Fainting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqueenieeeee/pseuds/linqueenieeeee
Summary: Y/n lives with the band Queen. While recording their new album, A Night at the Opera, y/n falls ill and faints suddenly. Brian helps her to recover and takes care of her.Or, reader faints and Brian snuggles her.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Kudos: 3





	Hold Me In Your Arms Tell Me You Mean It ~ Brian May x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! This is my first ao3 fanfic :) anyway just so you know, I take most of the details of the reader fainting from my cousin who faints regularly, I've only ever fainted once and was out cold so don't remember it lol. I do get lightheaded loads and it sucks lol anyway I'm taking trash now so I'll just leave byee

You sighed and clicked the lock closed. You loved making albums with Queen.  
It was another great day in the studio apart from Roger throwing a tantrum because no one liked his song. You thought he might've forgotten about it by now, but, as you reached the house, it became apparent that he hadn't.  
"For fuck's sake Roger, get out of the bloody cupboard!" "Not until my song is on the b-side of borhap!"  
"Roger I am not putting a song about you fucking your car on the b-side of the masterpiece that is bohemian rhapsody!"  
You walked up the stairs to see Brian and Freddie standing outside the small cupboard, arms crossed. "What's going on?" you questioned, intrigued as to what was actually happening.  
"Well, Roger has this song, and he wants us to put it as the b-side. But there's one problem, it's absolutely shit!" "It is not!" You turned to face the cupboard as a small angry voice spoke out. It was obviously Roger's.  
"Roger, just come out and we can discuss this in the morning. Deaky is making dinner downstairs and I don't really feel like starving anyone so how about you come out of there and we can settle it downstairs?"  
"Not until my song is the b-side!"  
"Leave him to starve, y/n, he'll come downstairs eventually."  
"You really are horrible, Mr May! Roger, we're leaving, come down if you actually want to eat."  
You all walked downstairs, laughing at how childish Roger was being. 

As you reached the kitchen, Deaky smiled at you all before sitting down five plates of food. When he realised that there were only four of you, a confused expression took over his face. "Where's Rog?"  
"In the cupboard," Brian stated as if this was just a regular occurrence.  
"Then why isn't he out the cupboard? His food's going to go cold!"  
"Just keep it somewhere, in the fridge or something, darling. He's not coming out any time soon."  
John sighed. "So, might I ask why he is in the cupboard?"  
Brian finished his mouthful of spaghetti before answering. "He wants I'm in love with my car on the b-side."  
"What?! No! It's rubbish and we're not putting it in there."  
"My exact thoughts, darling," Freddie spoke up, "but I'm afraid he just doesn't get it."  
"Can't we just, break the door down or something?"  
"No, because that's vandalism."  
"We could always buy a new one!"  
"Y/n go to the shops!" Brian joked in a posh accent.  
"At this time? My word, it is far too late sir!" you joked along.  
Everyone laughed and you almost forgot about the blonde and his song. 

Once everyone was finished, you went upstairs to have a shower. You decided to just ignore Roger, for giving him any form of attention would just prolong his stay in the cupboard.  
You heard footsteps coming up the stairs and hoped that no one was about to try and get him out again, but thankfully everyone had the same thoughts as you. 

As you came out of the bathroom, hair washed and pyjamas on, you began to feel nauseous. Your head began to spin and you felt your eyes begin to see darkness. You were sick a few days prior, but guessed that you had recovered fully since. Apparently not. You felt your vision go as your ears buzzed and suddenly, you were out.

A thud echoed through the hallway, and for a minute or two, no one was bothered. It was when they didn't hear you cursing that they began to worry.  
"Y/n? Y/n? Are you alright dear?" Freddie sounded worried and when there was no answer, he began to walk up the stairs.  
Brian emerged from his bedroom and peered down the corridor to the landing where he saw you, passed out on the floor.  
Immediately he began to panic. Brian had liked you for some time now, but touching you or lifting you up without you knowing felt wrong to him. He knew you wouldn't mind, but he was anxious about offending you.  
Freddie's hear appeared at the top of the stairs and he let out a gasp when he saw you. John quickly followed Freddie up the stairs and stopped when he saw Brian standing beside your body on the floor.  
"What in earth happened?" Freddie made his way over to you and poked your forehead. "Nope, out cold. Whatever happened? I thought she was better now."  
"So did I, Fred, but apparently not." Brian made a worried glance to John who immediately stepped forward.  
"I think we should just sit with her. Let her come round. And if she doesn't after 10 minutes, we're phoning an ambulance."  
Thankfully, they didn't have to wait that long. You looked up, confused when you saw Brian's mass of curls above you. You tilted your head up and saw Freddie and John smiling and looking rather worried at you.  
"The beast has risen! Hurrah!" Freddie joked. You smiled slightly then lay back down.  
"What happened to me?"  
"We were going to ask you the same thing."  
Brian smiled but that faded when he explained what happened.  
"We heard a thud, so Freddie shouted to see what happened and we didn't hear back from you, so I came out my room and saw you lying on the floor."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, you were out cold," Freddie spoke up.  
You turned your head to the cupboard.  
"Is he still in there?"  
"Sadly, yes."  
"And he didn't come to see me? What a bitch!"  
Brian chuckled. "Do you want a cup of tea, love?  
You blushed. "Yes, please bri. Thank you!"  
"Deaky!"  
John ran down the stairs to the kitchen and Brian and Freddie stayed with you.  
"Well, I suppose you'll need somewhere to sleep."  
"I have a room, Fred."  
"Yes, but what if you're sick again?"  
"Well that's just shit for me I suppose, isn't it?"  
"Yes, but I'm sure bri would be happy to be of assistance."  
"Wha- I um," Brian stuttered. He would like that very much, but knew you wouldn't want to be with him.  
"Well, if Brian is happy with that then of course, but I don't want to if he's uncomfortable."  
"No, not at all," Brian seemed to be a bit more relaxed now.  
"Well, that's sorted then, isn't it?" Freddie smirked. "Just don't make too much of a racket, darlings. We're all tired enough as it is."  
"Freddie!" You and Brian shouted at him at the same time.  
"Sorry! Sorry."  
And with that, he was gone.  
Brian glanced over to you.  
"Are you ok to walk over to my room? It's not far."  
"I'll be fine."  
Brian guided you over and opened the door. His room was nice, not cramped but a cozy size. He had a double bed in the corner and you both climbed in.  
"I'm going into the bathroom to get changed. Shout if you need me," Brian got up and walked over to his chest of drawers.  
"No shower? Brian!" you joked.  
He chuckled. "Don't worry, I had one in the morning!"

You had almost fallen asleep but you were woken up again by Brian climbing into bed beside you. You could feel he was quite tense and obviously didn't want to go too far unless you didn't want him to.  
"It's ok, bri, I don't bite!"  
He laughed quietly. "are you sure? I mean I... I don't want-"  
He was cut off as you turned around and snuggled into his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around you. You both fell asleep almost instantly, forgetting about all the events of the day. 

You woke up to the sound of birds. Brian was still holding onto you, holding you close to his chest. You sighed happily and he turned around to face you. He smiled and you smiled back.  
"G'morning love."  
"Good morning, bri."  
"Well, y/n, I must admit that i really enjoyed that. Best night of sleep I've had since we came here!"  
You giggled. "Well don't worry, I'm sure we can do this again for the rest of the time we're here."  
You planted a small kiss to his lips and he smiled.  
Brian hummed. "I would like that. I would like that very much."  
"I love you, Brian."  
"I love you too, y/n. I've loved you since the monent I set eyes on you."  
You reached in to give him a proper kiss this time, but you were interrupted by Freddie's voice. 

"For fuck's sake Roger, get out of the damn cupboard!"


End file.
